Vikings of the wasteland
by Mobiledet3
Summary: Hello everyone, and welcome. this is a story in progress, so please bare with me. this story begins with the sole survivor being in the common wealth after she discovers her son is now in his 60's. shes abandoned her quest to get her son back, and now she is a wandering adventurer. this story does'nt follow the main story directly, and there will be my own changes to come. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, I guess those bastards will show up just about anywhere." Valeria spoke out loud to herself before taking another drag of her lit cigarette. Her long jet black hair twirling in front of her face from the gust of wind. The night air was hot. It was mid-summer, and the heat can get to her rather suddenly. The moon was high in the sky, and no clouds could be seen, but she knew that the weather can always take a turn at a moment's notice. Her muscular frame barely hidden underneath her dark blue vault suit, and her leather armor wrapping around her body. Her back pack sat next to her feet, she feels the smoke enter her longs, giving her a small hint of relaxation before the show starts. He flicked her lit cigarette so she could once again focus.

"I should have figured those gun toting loons would be listening to the same broadcast as I had." She heaves up her bolt action .50 caliber bolt action hunting rifle that was lying next to her with her night vision scope still lit with a low level green hue. She began to walk to a more elevated spot to overlook what the gunners in front of the place that was called Nuka World. "And to think, I would have been able to just check this place out without any disturbance…but no." she spoke to herself with a sarcastic tone as she quietly stalked the field, closing in on the group of gunners that huddled themselves together.

She sat behind a rock that was just in front of the entrance, and she lined up her shots to the two gunners she saw that stood on the garage roofs. "3… 2… 1…" she shallowed her breath, and squeezed off a shot. A round went barreling thru the air, closing in on one of the gunners' heads, and ripped thru flesh like a nail driving thru ragged plywood. The man's head exploded with a torrent of blood and matter, red mist filled the air around him as his body collapsed to the deck. Valeria quickly, without any hesitation, brought up her sights to zero in on her next target. A woman looking around in the night trying to figure out where the shot came from, and a second shot rang out again, penetrating the woman's chest cavity. Her ribcage burst open from the sheer force of the round, and chunks of meat flew all around as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Valeria chucked to herself, and gave herself a wide smile at the deed. She couldn't help herself, but she always felt amazing after actions such as these. She saw that there were five of the bastards left. All on her level, so she took aim to two of them approaching her, and she let out a shallow breath. She squeezed off another shot, but this time it hit much lower than she expected. The bullet ripped through a mans' left knee, totally separating his bottom leg from the rest of his body. The man screamed out in pain, and Valeria pulled the bolt back from her rifle, and she punched it forward, chambering another round. The spent casing few up, and hit the left side of her face. She then took aim toward the second one coming closer, and fired of yet another round, hitting a woman's right shoulder.

Valeria giggled to herself as the two fell to the ground, and she picked up her rifle, slinging it on her back. "Now, it's time for the fun part." She whispered to herself as she ran, and she took cover behind an old bus. By this time, her adrenaline caused her to get tunnel vision, but she pushed it aside and kept focus. She remembers everything Nat taught her after he came home from the war, she just never thought she'd be using it so often. She pulled out a pistol from her makeshift hip holster, a bullnose .44 magnum. She became accustomed to its kickback, and it made her the ever stronger.

"We see you piece of shit." A woman's voice rang out in the night over gun shots. Valeria was behind a bus, but they still fired at her, made her shake her head for a minute. "I hope there's a bounty on your head because we're going to fucking skin you alive. You hear me?" the woman sounded furious, and pushed her entourage forward, trying to bulwark her way to Valeria. Valeria made gestures with her hands while the woman spoke, mocking as to her spouting on and on for no reason other than trying to scare her.

Valeria turns the corner of the bus she is covering from, and quickly lines up her shots. She squeezes off a round, sending the bullet flying toward a man with combat armor. The bullet rips through the man's right eye, and exits out the back of his head. She squeezes off another round, and she scores a hit on a man with leather armor, opening up a massive hole in the man's chest. Before the first two men hit the floor, Valeria fires a third round, blowing off the commanders' left hand off.

The first two bodies hit the ground with a wet thud, and the gunner woman is left on the floor screaming, holding her bloody stump where her hand used to be. Valeria twirls around to take cover once again, just barely missing shots ricocheting off the bus next to her. She runs to the other end of the bus, and shoots one of the gunners in the side, putting him in the dirt. As he fell, she quickly ran behind the falling gunner, and put her .44 magnum up to the back of the head of the remaining gunner, blowing the man's brains out with a slew of meat chunks and brain matter.

The fight was over, and Valeria could still hear the gunners' commander screaming, holding her bloody stump as she wails around on the dirty ground. Valeria lit up another cigerrete to calm herself down, and she immediately felt to smoke envelope her lungs, bringing herself back down from her adrenaline fueled high. She slowly strolled up to the screaming woman, whistling to herself as she casually closed in on the wounded woman. She put her pistol back in her drop holster that clung to the side of her right calf.

The commander, still clutching onto her grotesque wrist that recently lose an appendage, stared at the other woman approaching her. She glared at Valeria, yet couldn't stop the sheering pain that rung through her mind. "Who is this woman?" she thought to herself as she saw her inching closer. She swore underneath her breath as she tried to reach for her pistol that laid just a few feet away. She wasn't quick enough because just as she grabbed hold of her weapon, a boot came crashing down on her hand, and she cried out obscenities.

"Fuck you!" she swore while blood poured out of her handless stump, and pain shooting up from her other hand that laid underneath the grinding combat boot. She pat out a glob of blood on the boot that pressed down, taunting Valeria.

"Oh come on now. Talk like that after you and your other turds got your asses handed to them?" Valeria, her words slithering out like a seductress that promises damnation disguised as salvation. "What were you and your goons doing here? Hear about Nuka World as I did?" she pulled out a long bowing knife from her utility belt that wrapped around her wide yet muscular waist. "I hate you turds. All of you. Going around shooting things up for money. What vanity. Missing the finer points of it all." She looked into the commanders eyes as she took the blades' end, and sliced it across the womans' face, opening up her left cheek.

"Trust me my dying friend. I only ask things from people like you once." Valeria spoke with a wide grin on her face as she brought the knife up to the womans' neck, and drove the blade deep underneath the jaw, causing blood to pour out uncontrollably.

The woman gargled on her own blood as she held the wound, fear and agony filling her eyes. She stared up to the woman in the blue vault suit staring down at her. The dying woman grinned for a mere second before the light from her eyes left, and her body laid limp on the dust covered road, blood pooling on her side covering the ruble beneath. As Valeria stood there, blankly staring into the womans' lifeless eyes for a mere second, she put her knife back into her scabbard. She proceeded to reach into the dead commanders pockets, and pulled out a letter. She read thru the message before discarding it into the wind.

"Well Kaylor dear, looks like you failed that little task. As you all do" Valeria spoke while she turned her attention toward the subway station that looked like it didn't take much damage from years long past. She pushes the big doors open that are on the bottom of the stairs, and is immediately welcomed by the old stench of must of grime and dust. "Oh my. Another abandoned metro. Who would have thought?" she flicked her lit cigerrete to the side of the walls, and continued on thru until she came across something she wasn't expecting. A man, grabbing hold of his side, and she heard the man speaking to himself.

"Oh man. My family. They are all going to die. I got to do something." The man spoke, as if he was talking to someone, but Valeria only saw him. "Oh. Hey, I didn't know anyone else was here. You gotta help them." He speaks to her with a hopelessness in his eyes, and his face portraying a man who has given up hope.

Valeria crouched down to meet the man at eye level. He was leaning up against a falling piece of column holding the tunnel up, and she wanted to get a better look at him. "What happened to you?" She asked the man while she looked him up and down, dissecting what was present. She noticed that the blood that the man held to his thigh was still bright. She thought it would have been dark and dried by now. "is there anything I can do to help?" she persisted.

"Not for me. My family. Damn raiders attacked my town, and I got away." He spoke with anxiety and a shaky voice, but something about the man that made Valeria pause.

"Let me give you a stimpack, or at least bandage that wound." She felt as if the man was hiding something. He said he ran, but he doesn't look like he was sweating nor does the blood look real. She pondered on this, but she knew that she had grown paranoid over the two years she spent from waking out of the ice box. She couldn't help but feel that there was more to this, but she pushed the thought aside, and agreed to help the man.

"Here. This is the code to get the rail station up and running again. I disabled it just in case they tried to chase after me, but you'll need to turn it on." The man hands her a slip of paper, and she folds it up, putting it in her pocket. "go after them, and kill those raiders." He speaks to her, but all Valeria responded with, was a huff and turned away from him.

Valeria looked around the dark and dank confines of the ruined subway tunnel. Majority of it interior was still intact, along with the rail car that it housed. She could still smell the damp moist air surrounding her, and she came upon a terminal system. She believed that this was the device controlling the power, so she entered the code that the man gave her, and the power flickered to life. A flash of light ripped thru the tunnel before dimming down, and the rail car sprang to life, pinging as its doors opened. She had a gut feeling about all of this, but her infatuation with battle and fighting caused her to ignore her basic instincts. She knew that if was raiders that attacked that man and his people, then she knew she was going to get what she loved most. A fight worth being in.

As Valeria entered the car, and pushed the button to activate it. She thought to herself "perhaps, this will be the final fight. I could only hope someone there will get a lucky shot…" her mind trailed off, and he didn't even realize the doors closed behind her. Sending her to an unknown fate.


	2. The Gauntlet

It all went thru her mind like it was unfolding right before her eyes. The moment she fell from her icy tomb, only to walk the desolate landscape all alone. In search for her lost son, the lives she has taken. Her only purpose after her second awakening was to get the only person she cared about. The moment she drove her knife into the face of Kellogg, her sons' kidnapper and husbands' killer. Her and the band of minutemen who stormed the walls of that old fortress, killing mirelurks and almost getting eaten by a giant monstrosity that was their queen. Nothing could prepare her for the fact that her son was responsible for all those synthetic beings roaming the commonwealth, tearing it apart.

After her initial shock of what was told to her, she abandoned it all. She walked away from helping people. She walked away from searching for answers. She just wandered the wastes, fighting anyone who came across her path. She no longer cared about anything other than food, sleep and violence. Violence had become her past time.

"Bbbzzzztt" the speakers cracked to life, and the sound forced Valeria out of her deep trip down memory lane. She was sitting in a corner of the car because it seemed forever since she had even took a long rest. She stood up, and looked out of the windows to behold a wondrous yet depressing sight.

"Welcome to Nuka world…" the intercom speakers rang out within the confines of the rail car. The womans' voice on the intercom was automated, and it sounded so monotone, Valeria blanked it out while she took in the sights the car window had to offer. Off in the distance, she could see a giant man made mountain of steel and plastic. "Fizztop Mountain. The largest structure in Nuka world…" she heard the intercom say as she pondered the sight.

Just as she began to feel as though this may be a waste of time, she caught the sight that made her change her mind almost instantly. A dead tree with branches springing out in all directions, had grotesque ornaments hanging from its many extremities. She saw at least four bodies hanging from their necks from the withering branches with metal spikes all around the trunk. She would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't find the scene a bit… enticing. Almost challenging her to come and see.

"Bzzztttt" the womans' voice on the speakers of the intercom was cut off with electrical static, and the sound broke Valeria's gaze away from the hanging tree. There was silence for a mere second before a mans voice spoke thru the speakers. This time, it was done in real time.

"Well now. Looks like Harvey brought in another sucker. I can't believe that old sob story still works." Valeria began to listen to the mans' voice as she turned her attention to the speakers. Her body anticipating something foul, and she knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant welcome talk.

"listen up!" the man on the speaker shouted to her. "Names Porter Gage, and you've walked into a death trap. That story about Harvey and his family is a lie. You are going to die here." Menacing as it appeared to her, all she could think about was seeing what was in store for her. What did he mean by all of this? "But, if you happen to make it past all the death traps, I have an interesting offer for you. Make it to the end, and I'll make it worth your while." After those words, the speakers cut to static, and she was alone in the trail car once again, pondering on what she was told.

"Death traps huh?! Sounds like an excellent night out if I say so myself." Valeria speaks to herself as she picks up her back pack, sporting a wide grin. The car is coming up to a train station, and she was titillating with anticipation for what was to come next.

"Ding" the door from the train car swings open, and Valeria steps into a station looked worse for wear. She looks around to see if she can find anything that would tell her was going on, and she happens to come across a working terminal that sat on a counter. She pushed a bleached skeleton that sat on a stool in front of the computer, and she proceeded to sit. She activated the computer, and the screen came to life. What she was expecting was far less than what she received.

"There is no hope. You're going to die!" The screen on the terminal presented the message of lost hope. Hoping to possibly scare the sole survivor, but Valeria actually felt more excited to the prospect of it all.

Valeria found a side door near the end of the hall, and she proceeded to walk down its steps that was littered with debris. Just as she walked down the first step, a voice over a loud intercom rang out all around her.

"Holy shit! Looks like we got ourselves another victim for the gauntlet." A mans' voice spoke to her, and seemed as excited as she was. She decided to make sure her .44 magnum had all six rounds in the cylinder, and she slung her hunting rifle along her side. She had a feeling this would all be close quarters fights. Assuming she was actually going to fight someone or something.

"And she off" spoke the man when she turned the door handle at the bottom of the stairs, and stepped into the dark and dank room, only imagining what's in store for her.

She crouched around the corner and peered out into the lightless room, not being able to see anything. She took a few steps forward, and saw a body lying on the floor with an upturned table next to it. It was a man, and had quit a few bullet holes in his torso and head. Just as she pieced it together, the sound of winding gears and clicks rang out in the room. She saw glowing lights peek out through out the dark corridor, and before she knew it, gunfire sparked out towards her. She took cover as the bullets whizzed past her, and she barely was able to get behind a broken down wall.

"Well shit." Valeria spat to herself, trying to catch her breathe. "I should have guess these jokers would do something like this." Waiting for the turrets that were all over the place to give up on their target. After waiting a few seconds, the whining of the machines gave way to more silence, obviously disappointing someone above.

"Jeez. If this scaver moves any slower, we are all going to die of boredom." The mans' voice made Valeria even more upset besides the situation. She wanted a fight, not to face a barrage of turret and laser fire.

Valeria decided to humor the man. She ran out of cover, jumping over a turned over table, and ran toward the other end of the hall. The familiar sound of gears winding up queued her that it was time. She pulled out her pistol, and squeezed off a round into the closest turret that was housed in a shopping cart. The round flew toward the metal contraption, striking it with such force, the gears and housing blew apart in a hail of metal and fire.

Valeria paused for a mere second before realizing the side turrets along the other side of the wall, and took cover behind a desk with a cash register. Just as she skid to get behind the desk, and rounds from the turrets chewed up the register, totally demolishing the metal box. She waited a few seconds, allowing the machines to halt their relentless onslaught of bullets and energy. The deaf silence told her that it was good to move again, and she sprang up from her cover, firing off two rounds. Two rounds flew toward two separate machines, and the force of the impact destroyed them both.

Valeria took the opportunity of the less bullets firing toward her, and jolted herself toward the door, diving into the wooden frame. As she did, the door gave way, and collapsed into splinters of wood and metal.

"Well I'll be. Looks like the scaver can dodge some bullets, but let's see how she fairs in the next round." The intercom in the next room sprang to life, and Valeria's excitement turned into anger at his voice.

Valeria was a master of stealth, and she had a feeling that it would have its advantages in this upcoming trials. She looked around the room, and spotted a flame thrower rigged up at the corner. She giggled to herself at the prospect of being burned to death.

"What the irony huh?! Frozen for 200 years, just to get burned to death." She spoke to herself as she stepped past the trip wire that ran to the contraption. The rest of the room was filled with trip wires and death traps, but she noticed that on the right side of the room, there was a door that lead upstairs. She slowly maneuvered her way around the contraptions, and stood before the door, quickly picking the lock open.

"Geez, so I guess the fresh meat knows how to pick a lock. It won't help her in the long run though." The very sound of the mans' voice brought her blood to a boil. To think, her struggling was becoming spectacle. A part of her hated the idea, yet another part seemed to get enjoy her struggling was becoming spectacle. A part of her hated the idea, yet another part seemed to get enjoyment. Confused as to why she even bothered.

As Valeria creeped up the stairway, she caught a glimpse that made her anxious, yet excited all the same. A pile of bodies and parts were put in a pile in the middle of a room, and was littered with barrels that where labeled with radioactive waste. She huffed at the notion, and she quickly looked around to find a way past this test.

"Uh oh! Hopefully someone brought their rad away, or they are going to get roasted like a squirrel on a stick." The voice rang out again, enticing Valeria to move even faster. She runs past the haunting display of mutilated bodies that littered the floor, and found a locked door, smashing it while the force of her booted foot.

As the door flew open, Valeria was meet with three doors, all labeled from one to three. She appeared to halt for a mere second before the silence was broken by her antagonize.

"Well look here. Looks like the scaver has a choice to make. One door leads to further pain, and the other two, to instant death. The outcome will be the same, just some quicker than others." Valeria rolled her eyes at the notion of picking doors. She grew tired of these pointless games, but she decided to humor her audience even further.

She opened the door that was on the far left, and a corridor appeared, leading down a path of broken concrete and wood. She followed the trail until it came to a metal door, and appeared to be sunken thru the dirt a little bit. She forced the door open, and was met with the familiar scent of stale and dust. A computer sat on a desk near the entrance, and she examined it, opening the contents of the terminal. She saw that defense turrets were active, not wanting to be jerked around even more, she decided to turn them off.

"Aww. Looks like our contestant doesn't like to have a little fun." The man was becoming even more irritating to Valeria, she swore that she will find this man, and drive her knife into his face. She responded to the mans' recent outburst with a well-known gesture of giving him the one finger salute.

Just as Valeria flipped the man off, she proceeded down the dark concrete corridor, and saw that there were crates full of turrets set up on both sides of the wall. She let out a deep breathe once she saw this, and then looked in the middle of the room. A monkey whined up, and before it could clang its bell, she throw her knife at its head. As the monkeys head fell to the floor, she walked over to the now headless monkey, retrieving her blade.

She passed by the door that was on the right of the room, and was met with a old wooden walk way. The walkway was very thin, and Valeria was keen to performing feats such as this. After all, she did quite a bit of cross training and mountain climbing during her days of lawyer school. She looked on toward the pathway on the other side of the walkway, and began to step across, making sure to not lose her balance. This however, didn't go as well as she hoped.

A few feet away from the end of the walkway, one plank gave way, and she tumbled down into the murky waters below. She landed on her feet with a loud splash, and she knew that she wasn't alone down there. Just as she stood up from the initial impact, out of the dirty water sprang a large mirelurk hunter. Its thick carapace glistening from the water, and its eyes glowing deep blue from the light.

"Shit. I have shellfish early in the morning." Valeri cursed to herself as the creature sprang up, taking her into its sights. Within moments, the beast pounced on her, outreaching a giant claw toward the lady in the wet vault suit. She quickly reached for her pistol, but the mirelurk swiped her aside, making her loose her firearm.

"I better not have lost that you walking pile of…" before Valeria could finish her sentence, the creature lunged at her again, and she was forced to flip backward to avoid from being crushed. With anger in her eyes, and heat emanating from her face, she pulled out her knife in retaliation. She has had enough of all of these games, and she ran full speed toward the watery beast. She dodged a giant meaty claw, and slid toward its body, driving her blade deep in the mouth of the mirelurk. Valeria held on to the knife for a few more seconds before ripping the blade from its meaty housing. Forcing the mirelurks' motionless body to the wet floor.

Valeria could see a rock carved path leading up to the rooms above, so she reached into the water to grab her .44 to followed it up. She cursed to herself for expecting an actual fight with these raiders. Coming across another door, Valeria prayed that this is the last door she had to open for now. Sadly, she was met with a locked door behind her, and the sound of hiss air. As if she was hearing air passing through a broken pipe or valve.

"Oh boy. Looks like our scaver is in trouble." Valeria had almost forgotten all about that irritating voice, grunting to herself from the mere sound of his voice as he spoke. "Will she make it out in time, or will she choke to death on them fumes? Let's find out." The announcer spoke with excitement at the prospect of the sole survivor choking to death from nauseous fumes, but Valeria knew she wouldn't die before ringing that mans' neck first.

Valeria's lungs began to fill with gas, and she couldn't help but to cough, knowing that she had to get out of this room fast. She ran to the nearest terminal that was housed behind a metal grate fence, and turned it on. Just as the terminal sprang to life, and began to begin its initial process, she heard rustling in the corner of the room. Out of the corner sprang a giant radroach. The biggest she has ever seen, and it was glowing from radiation.

The monstrous roach leaped at her in an instant, but Valeria countered with her fists. She punched the roach clean in the head, and stomped on it as it was dazed, crushing its head to a grotesque oblivion. She turned to the terminal once again, and unlocked the door on the other side of the room, not noticing the dead radroach's body was churning and moving. Just as she looked away from the computer, she caught a glimpse of the giant roach bursting into pieces as three little roaches sprung free from their bloody prison.

The little mutated monstrosities attacked Valeria, and she quickly dispatched the first roach. The other two were closing in, and quickly brought her foot down on the second one. The third bit her in the arm, and that made her even more upset. Valeria grabbed ahold of one of its wings, and ripped it out of its backside. She decided to leave it there as

Valeria walked out of the door. This time, the door led to outside, and once again she breathed fresh air. She reveled in the feel of the fresh air filling her lungs, and the cool breeze sweeping over her. Sadly for her, the fresh feeling wouldn't last long before the sound of a most familiar voice brought her back to reality.

"Looks like our scaver made it to the homestretch." The mans' voice forced a grimace on Valerias face, and a flash of anger ripped throughout her mind. She rolled her eyes as the man continued on. "Audience participation is allowed, so gout there and show what you got." As the man spoke those words, Valeria heard the sound of gates being opened and people cheering. The prospect of possibly fighting face to face with another person made her excited as well.

As the intercom went silent, Valeria squashed what appeared to be a mutated ant. Several were crawling toward her, but she merely swatted them away. She found herself in a warehouse with broken down bumper cars and teapots. All appeared to have been worse for wear, from all things considering. A metal door led to the outside of the wide open building, and she proceeded to open, only to be underneath a wire cage again.

Valeria ran around the corridor, and came upon a room with a giant Nuka cola mascot, smiling at her with rigged grenades strewn around the room. Cautiously, she began to navigate through the booby-traps, but after a few seconds in, she began to come under fire from above the wire cage that housed her. Her steps became frantic while avoiding tripping wire, and dodging weapon fire at the same time. The raiders above shooting off rounds with laughter, trying to get their kill in during this twisted game. Valeria managed to get past the trapped room, run past a barrage of bullets, and kicked open a door leading to inside a bumper car ring.

As Valeria slams the door shut behind her, she is met with a wide bumper car ring with broken cars all around. She can hear chanting in the distance, as if a mob of blood thirst crazies were waiting for a kill. She proceeded up the ladder well t see where she can go to next, and she saw a man sporting a peculiar set of power armor square in the middle of the ring.

There were two men talking to each other, and Valeria tried to listen to what they were saying, only to be interrupted by the man in the power armor. "What? Is that a vault suit? I'm surprise that someone from those vaults came make it this far." The man spoke to her in a light British accent. He pointed toward her, and told her what was going to happen next. "You're going to go into the locker room, get all nice and presentable, and then I'm going to paint these walls with your brains."

Valeria, excited that she's actually going to be able to fight someone, smirked and grunted at the notion of "getting presentable". She said to herself that she has everything she needs to smother that asshats' face, and she relished the thought of separating his head from the rest of his body. Making him suffer before the end. She points toward the man in the giant suit, and gives the man a wink before proceeding to the door that opened for her, leading her down to a filled locker room packed with all kinds of weapons and ammunition.

Valeria surveys the room, looking to see what she can find. On the opposite site of the room from her, she hears a voice on an intercom. She prayed that it wasn't the man turd that kept pissing her off this whole time.

"Hey you. Come over here by the wall. I got a proposition for you." Valeria listened, and heading over the radio, hitting the button to call back.

"First, my names Valeria, and for the second, what the hell is this place?" Valeria spoke, spitting with anger. Her face grimaced with hate, her eye brows furled and her mouth clamped into a sneer.

"What this place is isn't a concern. If you want to get out alive, you'll have to listen to everything I say. This game is rigged. I stashed a water pistol in one of the lockers. Use it. It may seem strange, but I promise you, it'll make you win." The man spoke with haste, hoping not to stall so much time. Valeria looked around for this water gun, and found it in a locker. At first, she thought the man was crazy, but something was going on, and she decided to play the game.

"So this man is a cheat huh?! Sounds like a typical raider." Valeria, after retrieving this water gun, she spoke to the man behind the intercom. "So, I'll just shoot him with this water, and he'll go down just like that? I'm guessing this is going to go really well, or it'll go really bad." Valeria wanted reassurance from all of this.

"You do what I told you, you'll walk out of here alive, and just make sure to put on a show." As the man mentioned the word show, Valeria sported a wide grin and malice in her eyes.

"Oh believe me. I'll put on a show. I'll guarantee it." She finished the conversation with a wide grin, and walked away from the intercom, imagining what is laid out for her.

Valeria placed her hands on the metal door that led to the main area of the ring, and she could feel the rumbling of the crowd, and hear the chants for blood. She took a deep breathe, and she gently pushed the door open. She was met with random lights, crowds of raiders, and the large man in a power suit. She listened as the man spurred the crowd on.

"Raiders! Have you come here for blood?" the man roared, and his voice was meet with the crowd cheering for blood. The noise was deafening, and Valeria could only hear the muffling of the various raiders cheering. She spaced out, imagining the blood to be spilled in the near future. She promised herself that before this day was over, she will have that mans' intestines strewn across the floor.

Her concentration was interrupted with the sound of the man talking to her directly. "And you." The man points to her with his metallic gauntlet, making sure he has her attention. "Are you ready to die?" after those words, her heart began to race, and she couldn't hold back a smile. One of the two is going to die here, and it will not be her.

The door between Valeria and the man sprang open, and the battle had begun. Valeria immediately ran out, and took cover behind one of the bumper cars. The cars face smiling at her with its clown makeup and obnoxious grin. The man in power armor began to fire off rounds from his automatic rifle, trying to get some bullets to get her to move.

Valeria, holding onto a water pistol shaped as a coke rocket, and she looked around to find a way closer without being shredded with the hail of bullets flying toward her. She looked up toward the walls, and saw people screaming for blood. She knew she had to move now.

Valeria's agility helped her dodge the hail of fire, weaving in and out as the man sprayed bullets in her direction. She came to car closer to the man, and she took aim with thirst zapper. She felt silly using a water gun in a fire fight, but if what the man said was true, the electric currents that lit the mans' armor would turn against him. She squeezed the plastic trigger, and water jetted out, splashing the man.

The water came into contact with the metal coils, and the man screamed as his suit shorted out. Valeria knew this was her chance to do damage to this over armored idiot. She ran to the man as he was being shocked, and took her knife out, pulling away a piece of his leg armor that protected him. The large piece hit the floor with a clank, and she took her attention toward the mans' left arm. She dug her knife into the elbow region, and snapped off a large piece of metal and coils from his frame. She knew she had be fast in case he got back to power.

Piece by piece, Valeria pulled the mans armor apart with needle point precision. The man screamed out, but regained himself after the initial shocks subsided. He pulled his rifle back up, and took aim to fire at his attacker. he wasn't quick enough. Valeria, after pulling most of the mans' armor away, quickly ducked out of the hulking mans range. She pulled a bottle full of alcohol out of her bag, put a rag in the bottle, and lit it on fire. She threw a Molotov cocktail at the man, and the man went up in flames as the bottle shattered all over him.

As the man was ablaze, Valeria took aim to the mans' leg with her .44 magnum. She squeezed off a shot, and the bullet ripped through the his knee cap, shattering it on impact. The pain caused the man to scream out in agony, and Valeria walked around him to take aim at the mans arm. She fired off a second shot, ripping out the mans' left elbow. Doing this caused the crowd to fall silent, and the man was still ablaze, the fires slowly dying down.

Valeria looked up at the shocked crowd of riders as she holsters her .44, and brings out her long bowing knife. With a giant grin and excitement in her eyes, she kneeled down next to the hulking man who continued to cry out in pain. She dug her knife edge into the lining surrounding the neck that held his helmet to his torso, and she ripped it off. His head now exposed to the world and her, she straddled the heavy armor while her knees held his arms down.

Slowly and precisely, Valeria dug and her blades fine edge through the mans' face, slowly carving through the skin in a circle. From the bottom of his ears to the bottom of his chin, she dug deep, not letting the man go. She brought her blade out, only to dig it back into the mans' skull, smiling as his cries echoed throughout the ring. With a strong hand, she grabbed at the bottom of the mans face where she cut, and yanked the skin forward, totally skinning the mans faceoff.

From the spectacle just witnessed, Valeria stood there with the partial face skin from the man. Out in the crowd, she heard one person cheer, and the rest followed suite. The ring roared in a frenzy, and Valeria could only look on with a smile, reveling in her recent kill.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you our new overboss. Welcome her in." a voice rang out over the crowd, and Valeria was eager to hear about what will happen next. She held onto the mess of skin that was the mans face, and peered through the crowd. She began to think of the possibilities, smiling all the while.


	3. Gages' Gambit

Authors note: apologies to anyone. Had a recent relapse and heavy exam period, so been lagging behind a bit of my writing. I am already working on a separate novel that I started from years back. The following chapter is from the point of view from Valeria. I'm trying to work on my first person view now. This chapter is primarily the sole survivor meeting the three main leaders of the gangs. Thank you.

As I drop the bloody mess that was the mans' face, I look around the stages that overlooked the bumper car ring. The crowd slowly left the area, and only three raiders were left standing in the stands, glaring at me while the man behind the metal door continued on.

"Look, she killed Colter. She's the new over boss now. She deserves our respect." The man behind the metal door at the opposite end of the ring spoke to the three raiders that stayed behind while the others left. He was interrupted by one of the raiders.

"She'll get respect when she earns respect. We all agreed on this plan of yours, but what makes you think this vault dweller is up to this?" a raider woman with blonde hair began to speak back at the man. I for one, being irritated enough as I was, wanted to know what the hell was going on. I had enough of this bickering back and forth. So, me being the patient type, pulled my .44 out of my side holster.

"look! We all agreed to do this…" the mans' little speech was cut short after I fired off a round into the glass where he was standing. It was hysterical seeing the surprise on his and the others faces. Especially the man I almost put a bullet thru.

"Say guys, I know you seem to love to talk to one another about rambling crap, but I'm still waiting to figure out why I haven't killed you all." I spoke with a sarcastic tone, but tried to hide my blatant irritation, not really winning that battle.

I stood there for a few more seconds, waiting for any reply, but I guess they didn't care much for that; therefore, I pointed my pistol toward one of the three raiders that stood there staring down at me. If there's one thing I hate, is pompous assholes who think they are better than me.

"I'll say this again." Now my anger really starting slip out of my mouth as I seethed with irritation. "One of you tell me what the hell I am doing here and why, or ill torture each and every one of you. The way I'll do it will make what I did to poor Colter here seem like a fucking pleasure cruise." As I pointed with my loose hand down to the bloody mess of a man, one guy up in the stands looked to the others. He had a mustache that you might see on a portrait of a world war I officer or something. I hated men with those. Seems like they are wearing rats on their lips.

"What the hell is a pleasure cruise?" the man spoke with great confusion running thru his face.

"Ha. I like this one, she's got attitude." A woman ignored the mans question. Her face was covered by a plate of metal. I didn't even wonder how she could see anything. I kinda always admired how raiders, being as insane as they are, always had the fashion sense of a lobotomized monkey.

"Alright everyone, get the hell out here, and I'll show the new over boss around." the man behind the metal door spoke to the others as they began to leave the ring, bickering to themselves to where I couldn't hear them entirely.

I was contemplating on humoring these raiders before I massacre each and every one of them. I mean, they not only put me thru this crap, but it was crap where I wasn't truly fighting anyone. That, I could not let stand. That is, until I saw who was behind the door.

The metal door swung open, and a man came walking out to greet me. He carried himself the same manner as Nate did before the bombs fell. He walked up to me with his back straight, shoulders straight and a cold grin. I could tell he was up there in years, but he was weathered. A man that appeared to be thru hell and back.

"Let me welcome you to Nuka world boss." He spoke with a stern voice, and his voice carried throughout the ring. He smiled at me with a wide grin, and I couldn't help but hesitate to start yelling.

Before this, I wanted to shout my frustration before pulling the gun on everyone that put me through that crap, but now I see the man behind the fence, I couldn't help but at least listen to his proposition.

"Look, I know you're probably wondering what's going on, so I'll try to explain. What happened here was no accident. This little play was planned for a while. You killed Colter, and now you are our new over boss." He spoke with strength and conviction. I knew that this raider was different from the others.

"Let me introduce myself. The names Gage, and we spoke earlier when you arrived and in the locker room…" I cut him off before he could say anymore.

"Look…" I held my hand out while I interrupted him mid-sentence. I thought of what I wanted to say for second. "I remember you saying who you are, and I figured as much. All I want to know is why I haven't killed you and everyone else here yet." I spoke while giving him a sincere stare, trying to emphasize my point as I was pissed off.

"Oh believe me. I was wondering if you'd allow me to say anything as well. If you humor me, I guarantee you that you won't refuse this offer I have planned." He spoke with confidence, and his eyes displayed an anxiety and joy.

"Will there be caps and fighting?" I interjected, wanted to see what was in store. The anticipation made me quake as I waited for him to respond.

"Oh believe me boss. There will be plenty of both… that is if you are whiling." Gage responded with a wide open grin, seeing that I as well seem to want the same goal as he. "Follow me boss, and I'll explain everything." He motioned me to follow through the door, and I decided to keep pace with him, still keeping a firm grip on the handle of my .44.

Gage opened the door for me, that kind of confused me as him being a raider, but I walked through the open door anyway. I took in the sight of a run down building that looked like an old circular arena, and two various types of people. One type was in rags. The person was welding metal to attach on an open metal beam. That seemed strange to me, but to each his own right? The second type of people I saw carried what l look like Chinese rifles, and ordered the ones in rags around.

Gage looked at me with his one eye, and saw that I was confused by all of what was going on around the park. I've never seen raiders actually using slave labor. They usually kill everyone and live in the ruins, or leave the settlers be to collect caps or ransom on occasions. As I thought to myself, I noticed a familiar face near the second entrance to the park.

"Harvey?" I shouted out as I saw the man that led me to this hell hole. Granted, I did know something was going to happen, but damn. At least he could have told me in detail about this place. "I have some words for you." Regardless of what I was expecting or not, I wanted to punch or hang someone.

"Oh shit." Harvey caught a glance of me in the distance behind these two merchants whispering to each other. What their conversation was had no bearing on me. I just wanted to give that turd of a man a piece of my mind.

"Oh… h-hey boss. I hope that…" Harvey was about to say something to me, but I interrupted him with head-butt to his scared and beaten face.

Harvey hit the ground, and blood began to pour out of his nose. As he laid there gripping his face, I was about to connect my boot with his body before I too was interrupted in my attempt.

"Hey boss. Maybe you can mingle with the locals some other time, but I need your attention now." I heard gages' voice over the moaning that came out of Harvey as he squirmed on the ground. "I want you to meet the three leaders of the gangs who make up this gaggle of psychopaths." He continued to speak, so I just decided to let it all go. At least, I'll let it go for now.

As I walked up to Gage, I casually smiled at him and whispered to where only he could hear. "Interrupt me again like that Porter, ill forget the fact that you're the only reason I haven't killed everyone yet." I didn't like it when someone interrupted me before, and I'll be damned if I'll let this man do it to me, regardless of how he reminds me of Nate.

Gage gave me a worried look, and then sunk his head toward the ground, staring at the dirt while we began to walk. The first place we came across looked like an old outdoor theatre show. The entrance was covered in colored animal skulls and various stuffed teddy bears. To say that it was trippy would be a understatement. Gage told me that he wouldn't go in because the leaders would want to talk to me personally one on one. That part I could understand, but I couldn't shake the feeling that this man was hiding something more.

I proceeded through the door, saw various animals walking around with what appeared to be, their masters training them. It was kind of like an animal fashion how on jet. Of course, if that jet was laced with pycho or something. I walked further toward the back of the area, and saw man sitting on a red velvet throne chair. He appeared comfortable, so I thought to myself to try to make this uncomfortable for him.

"Well well. Isn't it the new over boss, gracing us with her presence. I and the pack have been waiting patiently for you, and I must say, you are quite the figure." It was the man with the WWI style beard. I was wanted to shave that damn thing from his face so bad, but I decided to listen to him anyway.

"We all wanted to get rid of Colter for a while, and now we have you. You better not mess this up, or I'm going to skin you and that good for nothing raider Gage." The man babbled on, as if he was trying to scare me or something. These raiders seemed to act like a pack of animals, so I guessed that an alpha was established. I aimed to knock it down a notch.

"Talk that way to me again, I'll be the one skinning you alive in front of your pack. I didn't want to be the new over boss, but I'll be damned if I let a man like you talk like that to me. You understand?" I spoke with a sinister calmness, but sneaking in a word of caution. I guessed it worked because he lost his stupid grin he sported eve since I arrived.

"woah waoh, slowdown there boss. Not in front of me boys." He motioned in front of me to look around at the other members of his gang. "I understand whole heartedly, and I think you and I are the same. You want to get shit done. The names Mason if Gage hasn't told you already, and I look forward to what you can do." Mason motioned me out with his words, and i proceeded to leave, grinning to myself at my small victory.

I exited out of the wet dog smelling cesspool they call a den, and met back up with Gage. He seemed to be relieved and shocked at the same time when I told him what happened, but lectured me anyway on how things should be run around here.

"You did what? You threatened the alpha in front of the whole pack?" he was surprised of course, but he sported a grin on his face. "I must say boss, you either have very big balls, or just completely nuts." He spoke while shaking his head. "At least it went your way, but now we have to talk to the other two leaders before we can get anything done." He finished talking, and we proceeded down a rugged gate way made of wood and metal.

I was relieved to hear him not lecture me on how I, this new over boss, should be running things. I kind of liked Gage. He seems ambitious enough, but as I said before, I don't really like those who talk down to me. As I walked behind him as he led the way, I couldn't help but notice the ripples of muscle that strengthened his back. Under his dirty white shirt and raider metal armor that clung to his torso, I could make out a few scars here and there. This man has seen things, and he's been in a fight or two. Just the kind of guy I like. Kind of sweet too in a way. Hell, holding a door open for a lady in this time is a rarity. I mean, I know that I'm not like most woman, but being treated like a lady every once in a while doesn't hurt.

My concentration broke when Gage announced that we've arrived to our next stop. An old fashion dinner and theatre it looked like, but was weathered and worn down. Kind of homey if you were a full time raider. Trash and debris littered the wooden floor, and I saw two raiders that stood out among the rest. One was a woman with blonde hair, and man next to her with long brown hair.

"Well now, if it isn't the new boss herself." The blonde woman spoke with a sass. Her blonde hair waving in her face, and a small bun wrapped behind her head. I couldn't help but remember she was the one going on about respect and everything earlier in the ring. All I did was smile as I thought of ways to carve her face off.

"Yeah that's what everyone has been saying lately. I kind of like the idea, but it's too soon to guess if I will take the offer, or I'll just blow everyone away here and now." I spoke with a sarcastic smile. I knew she must be a smart gal, so I let her figure out if I was serious or not. While speaking, I couldn't help but fumble around with my .44 strapped to my hip.

"I guess we will find out wont we? Depends on what you think is the most important thing in the world besides killing and terrorizing low life peasants." The woman said to me, hiding a smirk as she spoke.

"Um…" I thought to myself, and pondered on what I was going to say next. "Collecting more Nuka cola bottles?" I replied back to her in a sarcastic tone, hoping to see if shed understand it or not.

"Oh great! Another nut job, just what we need." The man next to her with brown hair spoke before the woman could say anything back. As he said that, it did kind of tick me off that a random dude decided to interject in a womans' conversation.

"That was sarcasm nitwit." I motioned toward the man who just interrupted me, and the woman broke out in laughter.

"Well brother, seems we have a sarcastic Nancy on our hands. I like her." The woman pointed to me to emphasize her gesture. "The names Mags, and this is my brother. I and the other miscreants you see here are the operators. We value caps, and a lot of it." Mags spoke, and I couldn't help but become hot inside at her words. A gang that kills for money.

"Now I know what you think of course." Mags continued on as I thought in my head about killing everyone. "The caps are an award for the various deeds we do. Unlike those bastard Gunners, we fight to get the caps. Those idiots fight for caps." She finished her speech with a devilish grin, and I knew that I felt the same way about it all. Killing and fighting is one thing, but caps is its own reward worth some measure.

"I think we can work this whole thing out. I guess we can wait and see what you can bring to the table, over boss." Mags finished, and I didn't say a word back. I just smiled at her, gave her and her brother a hard felt handshake, and proceeded to walk back outside to Nuka world.

As I walked back outside, I didn't even notice that Gage didn't even walk inside with me, he was waiting for me to return. He was smoking a cigarette, and his metal plate that covered his right eye hid a giant scare. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened, but I just strolled up to him to ask for a drag of his lit cig.

"How'd it go in there boss?" Gage asked me without even looking in my direction, staring off into the clouds beyond. His face lit with a smile, and puffs of smoke escaping from his nose and mouth.

I could only admire Gage as I stood there. A man who seems to have so much riding on such a gambit, he is still able to just look in the distance and wonder. In such ill times, it's been awhile since I've seen someone smile that wasn't a result of maniacal lust of killing or sheer lunacy. Granted, I know those cooks of the Church of Atom seem like a joyful bunch, but I know that is just the gradual frying of their brain cells as radiation strips their fabric.

"Well, I'm sure you already know that Gage." I finally answer him as he begins to stare at me like I am a feral loon. I guess I only have myself to blame for that, considering my thoughts wonder all over the place. "Mags seems to be on my side, but her brother is a different story." I said to him, not ignoring the fact that I insulted the man right in front of his sister.

"Oh yeah?" age responded with a sly question. His upper lip contorting into a grin, and i knew he thought of something. "Well, the moment you think these miscreants actually like you, is the moment you find yourself in deep shit." He spouted on, throwing what was left of his lit cigarette away into a small statue in the middle of the town square where we stood.

"I never said they liked me. Simply the fact that they seem to be on board with me being here. Considering I killed the number one hated man here." I shot back with my hand on my hip, and whipping out a gold plated zippo lighter out of my side pocket, smiling at him while motioning for a smoke.

Gage smiled at me, knowing he was defeated on that regard, but gave me a cig out of his pocket. The mans' rough physic betrayed his cunning intellect. This man was a thinker, and that's another quality that I loved to have in a man. I could only imagine what his grand scheme of things will play out in its entirety.

"Come on, there only one more person you need to see before we get this crazy train on the rails." Gage began while lighting my cigarette for me. "Next up is the disciples. I know, a little cliché for a raider gang, but believe you and me, Nisha and her gang don't play around." He pointed in my direction as to motion me to follow him, so I did as I listened.

"What can I expect for these disciples?" I asked, curious as the foreboding he presented with mention of this Nisha. Gage couldn't seem to help himself but to smile and laugh.

"Well, let's just say that you wouldn't want them on your bad side." Gage began to talk while heading toward the fizz top mountain I saw earlier. "The bloodier thing are for them, the happier they will be. I'll just put it like that." He spoke cryptic to the last bit, so I couldn't help but wonder if ill like this bunch.

We walked past an old dilapidated pond with a fountain on the fat left side. The water was somewhat clear, and an operator raider appeared to be searching for something in the muck water. I didn't pay much attention to that as something else caught my attention. A display of blood and gore where bodies where in full display with barbed wire and metal spikes sticking out of the dead bodies. They took what looked like an old globe statue, and perverted it to their liking. Typical raider art work if you ask me.

"There you are boss, the door that leads to the leader of the disciples." Gage interrupted my thoughts with a hand directing toward a set of double doors leading into a side building. "I'd go in with you, but I think Nisha would rather hang me rather than speak to me." He grinned at the prospect.

"What happened between you two?" I asked, wanted to know, but at the same time, didn't want to hear a full story.

"Well, I'm the one who thought up this mess to be honest with you. Getting the gangs together and all, and Nisha's disciples are a blood thirsty bunch. They don't exactly work well with others if you understand my meaning." Gage spoke cryptic to me, but I know what he was saying. He has a lot riding on this little scheme of his. Getting the gangs together, and then having to get rid of the tumor that almost destroyed them.

I proceeded through the metal doors that lead to the gangs' main area, and was met with the stench of copper and rust. A smell I knew too much of. Bodies hung from the ceilings, and heads stuck on pikes with entrails littering the ground blow them. There, I met what I could only assume was Nisha, the leader of these savages that love to make grotesque art work.

"Well look who decided to visit us last." The woman spoke. Her face was covered with a metal plate with sharp blades on the side, and her outfit a set of ragged cloths and metal breast plate. "I can only assume Gage brought you up to date on what has been going on." Nisha continued with a smile.

"I assume you are Nisha. I heard a great deal about you. Gage has brought me up to date…" I was cut off by her before I could finish my sentence.

"Gage is the one who brought us all together. Claiming that we can take this settlement if we teamed up. Now, we are at each other's throats, and Colter was just a blundering idiot. Just like the rest of those pigs." Nisha motioned about the other two raider gangs. I guessed that she wasn't too fond of the prospect of raider gangs joining forces.

"I take it that you aren't fond of Gage. Perhaps if he failed his little gamble, you want to make him pay no?" I spoke, seething venom from the rude interruption I had to endure. I barely know the man, but he did help me out with that fat turd Colter. I waited for a response with my hands on my hip, gently patting my holster. I guess she understand my stance because she changed the subject.

"So, now I got a good look at you and how you handle things, I guess this can work out… in a long run." Nisha said, seeming to choose her words carefully. She lloks over her shoulder to a man that had a similar outfit, and nodded toward him. He responded with a grunt, and she looked back toward me.

"Seems that we got off on the wrong foot. I see who don't like to take shit, and I have a lot of shit to give. Just promise us that there will be plenty of fighting and blood, and we can make this happen. What do you say?" Nisha seemed to understand that both of us seem to have strength, but have very little patience.

"Of course I'll do my best, but I can promise you all the fighting and blood you can imagine. I never make a promise I can't keep." I responded to her suggestion, and he parted way, but not before I took in the sight of the man that stood next to her. A big burly man with metal face plate and wire mess on his arms. A sight to see I must say.

I walked back outside thru the double doors, and I saw Gage waiting for me. He was leaning on a metal pipe, rusted and sticking out of the ground, he was smoking another cigarette.

"So, I take it things went well in there as well? You are in one piece after all." Gage spoke, confident in what the answer will be. Smiling, smoke steamed out of his mouth as it hung open a little but to show his teeth.

"What? Having doubts about me Gage?" I spoke with my arms out in a motion of surprise. "I think all the leaders are on board. Now, all I have to do if finish this little scheme of yours, and that's it." I couldn't help but giggle a little bit at the notion of controlling not just one gang, but controlling three of them.

"Just don't make promises you can't deliver on boss. These guys aren't exactly the forgiving type, if you catch my drift." Gage spoke to me in words of caution, and I knew he was serious.

"Don't worry Gage." I replied to his words to ease his mind. "By the way Gage, you can call me Valerie." I gave him a sheepish smile, and I walked off toward the large mountain shaped building that stood before me, lighting my smoke along the way. I could feel Gages' eyes on me all the while, and I knew that this will be a beginning of an interesting arrangement.

"One last thing boss." Gage spoke to me as I was walking away. "Let me show you your new digs. It was originally Colter's, but I think you'll like it." I ignored the fact that I told him he can use my actual name rather than this Boss business, but I decided to humor him none the less.

I followed him without saying anything, and he led me to a scaffolding that seemed to lead up to the near top of the building. He and I got in the small wooden frame of the car, and hoisted us up to what appeared to be an old run down restraint and bar that over looked the park.

I was standing there, admiring the scenery that overlooked the main stretch of the park. Off in the distance, I could see dilapidated houses, and a rundown park. As I stood there, I was interrupted from my thoughts by Colter.

"So boss. I wanted to give you this." Gage spoke as he carried a small case next to me, and he opened it with a wide grin. "It may not be much, but I think you'll like it." He continued on as I looked at him.

Gage presented on of the most beautiful pieces of weaponry I've seen in this gods' forsaken place. An old style Russian 7.62 Kalashnikov. The one before those Chinese dick heads started messing around with its design and effectiveness. I admired the design, and I knew a small project I needed to do before I started on anything from here.

"Hey Gage, you have any tools or spare parts lying around in this place I can use?" I asked the man, not knowing nearly as much as him, but couldn't hold back a wide smile.

"Sure thing boss. Anything you need, and you think you need any ammo as well?" Gage asked in reply, but I think he knew the answer to his own question.

"Oh you better believe it Hun. Plenty of ammo." I looked at Gage with a mischievous grin, thinking of the fun I'm going to have in the near future.


	4. The call of Loki

**Good day to all of you, and welcome back another chapter. Those who have bothered to read any of the story, I kind of took a long time away from writing… or anything for that matter. Finals are over with, my anxiety is now in check, and my straight jacket has been removed. Without further a due, the story continues. The next chapter will be in the POV of Porter Gage. I wanted to give a feel of what I think goes thru his mind from day to day. I know my grammar and spelling will be a bit off, and I apologize about that. If anyone wants to point anything out, let me know. Enjoy, and thank you for any support.**

I haven't gotten much of any sleep as in the past few nights. Considering Colter's policy of "let's just sit on ass", the whole damn town had been at each other's throats. The disciples slashing necks in the middle of the night, the operators ripping off anyone that moves and the damn pack fucking acting like damn animals. I knew that one day either this alliance that was formed would end, and all hell would break loose; however, if someone was to kill that son of a bitch looser Colter, perhaps the raider gangs would give the alliance another try. The thing is, I never knew a woman would be the one to deal that loathsome man in his grave.

"Swzztt" I could hear the sound of metal grinding against metal. Banging and power tools. I swear to god, if that is another high pack raider messing around with the workbenches, I'm going to throw that fucker off the damn balcony. Considering I couldn't sleep thru all the damn noise, I had no choice but to get my ass up from bed. Or what can be considered a bed, with just a hard wooden box with cloth on it.

As I walk out to the balcony, I spoke before I could even see who was at the bench. I should have kept my mouth shut before I saw who was making all that noise. "Hey fucker. You mind not just wandering wherever you want, or I'll just toss…" I was interrupted by a woman's' soft angelic voice before I could finish my scolding.

"Hey there Gage. I figured I'd return the favor of you giving me that beautiful rifle by updating your rifle. Seems you haven't really maintained this poor thing lately." The boss was working on the work bench, tinkering with my rifle. The old rusted hunk of junk would malfunction most of the time. I always thought it was just old. "You do know weapons like these need to be cleaned and maintained right?" She spoke to me with a coed grin, but that's not what got me worked up. She wore a white tank top with stains of grease, making it nearly black and brown, and sported a really short shorts that she seemed to fashion out of some random pants she found lying around.

I was barely able to veer my attention back to her working on my rifle. "You got that hunk of junk working again?" I said, wondering how she did it.

"Oh yeah. All you need is some lube, solvent and a few spare parts." She spoke while putting the pieces back together. "Which brings me to something I want to discuss with you." She continued on her work while trying to conceive a wide grin. I was curious to see what she was thinking. Not only the fact that this woman has pretty much made herself at home, messed with my property, but now wanted to 'discuss' things with me?

"What do you have in mind boss?" you remember about the different parks I told you about right? You take those, the rest of the gangs will follow you to anywhere." I spoke back to her, curious if that was what she wanted to discuss, but it wasn't that. What she did want to talk about was intriguing none the less.

"It's about the pack and that ridiculous looking Mason." She said to me, her face developing a serious look about her. I could tell she was deep in thought. A mind like her, I wasn't sure what to expect. "The number of parks are uneven for the number of gangs we have. An alliance like this is not only based on fear and strength, but a type of fairness. What do you think will happen to the gang that gets the short end of the straw? She finished her question while staring directly in my eyes.

"I would have to say that whoever it might be, they'd be pretty pissed off. Probably want to retaliate for being stiffed." I returned her question. Knowing the nature of raiders, I also wondered about this. I assume that she too had dealing with the like of our ill kind. "What do you propose?" I asked the boss.

She stood there for what seemed like a minute before she responded. "We stiff the pack." She turns to me with an emotionless face. Devoid of any feeling. That is, before she told me the rest of what she thought. "We give them very little, but we deny them anything else." She started to sport a grin on her face that made me blush which is pretty hard to do. Here was this strong looking woman, thinking about screwing over an entire raider gang. My kind of lady.

"So… we just keep them in the game for the time being?" I responded while she stood there laughing. "Why the pack? Why not just get rid of them here and now?" I asked the boss why she felt the need to scheme it all, but what she said next made me think.

"What's the fun in that?" her face cold, and ceased the laughter. "I've seen what the pack is capable of. Just a bunch of mutts whimpering to one Alpha. A group like that is dangerous, and I don't want that kind of gang anywhere near me." She started to gather her things off the workbench, and handed me the rife she was working on.

"Now, I'm going to go change out of these grimy cloths, and you and I are going to head out for a little bit." She just pushed the rifle to my chest, and walked inside the building, not bothering to look in my direction. I swear, this gal is confusing in all levels. One moment she's smiling and happy, and the next moment, she's cold and deadpan. Now all I can do is wait.

I look at the rifle the boss handed back to me before she disappeared behind the door. She did amazing work. The grease was replaced with a clear coat of oil, and the dirt removed from the various crevasses among the design. I rack the bolt back, and it rides forward with no resistance. The mechanics of the gun seemed to work flawlessly. I guess she knows her way around cleaning and maintaining weapons. A noble trait I suppose.

After a few minutes of waiting outside and admiring my boss's handy work, I hear the door fly open, and a booted foot sticking out of the entrance. The door caught me off guard, and barley missed my face.

"Well Gage, I suppose it's time for you and I go on a little walk." The boss points at me with her finger with a smile, and she switched into her blue vault suit that was rigged with straps and various pouch compartments. "I think it's going to be a good rest of the day. I'm looking forward to finding what's out there." She looks away from me, and she starts to stare out toward an area that appeared to have abandoned buildings in a form of a small town off in the distance.

"Wait…" I paused to think of the name of that place she was pointing toward. "Are you talking about Bradberton? That town is crawling with feral ghouls. Anyone that goes near that place, is never really heard from again." I spoke to her, trying to sound worried because that place was a terrible way to start things off. I heard of that place. A place crawling with ferals and those who go there, are torn to pieces. A fate I'm not whiling to jump into as of yet.

"Don't worry Gage. You scheme like Loki himself, but don't tell me you lack the spine." The boss glances over toward me, holding the rifle over her shoulder I gave her yesterday as a sign of good will. I still can't figure this gal out. It's almost as if she can be nice and mean at the same time. a perfect match for a group of miscreants like us raiders.

We decided to leave Nuka world a short while ago. The descelant plains just outside the weathered columns of the park made it seem if you were stuck in the Mojave Desert. Not a lot of foliage round, but just enough to make you feel uneased. The short time I spent with my family so many years ago in the NCR wasn't exactly what you would call a 'happy days'. As we made our way out, we came across some blood worms. These damn things creeped me out, but they are easy enough to take care of.

The boss was amazing. One of those little fuckers shot straight out of the ground, and before the thing could even attack her, she dung her bowing knife straight into the plump worm in midair. Shortly after that one attacked, a second one came from my left. I was startled, but quickly got my wits. Before could bring up my rifle to shoot, the boss cranked out a round from her little hand cannon she had, turning the worm into a past of red goo. Those things always attack in groups, and I knew that more would be on their way. The boss and I had to get to more solid ground so those things wouldn't keep harassing us for who knows how long.

"Hey boss, we need to head over north." I shouted to her because she seemed so focused on the ground, or at least I think that is what she was focusing on. "We need to head to more solid ground, probably the road will keep those thing off our backs." My voice seemed to snap her out of her transduced state. Her eyes where blank, and I saw a small grin ran across her face as she looked at the mess that was strung along the ground. She nodded in approval, and we headed past one of the parks that I mentioned earlier, Kiddie Kingdom. Its strange contraptions of rides and houses, not many raiders wanted to step foot in there, but I know me and the boss will have to eventually. I could only wonder what the boss was planning. First, talking about getting rid of the pack, and now heading to a well-known place that nobody ventures toward.

"Great!" I spoke to myself as the clouds began to give way to a greenish tint, and lighting ripping across the sky. "Looks like a radiation storm is brewing, I think we should rest for a second at that broken down stop over there." I pointed toward a dilapidated gas station that was just along the broken pavement. With the green sky coming in, anyone outside without a respirator would definitely get radiation poisoning.

The boss looked up to the sky, and pulled a gas mask out of a pouch she had slung behind her right hip. I wear, that gal seems to be prepared for anything. As she dons the mask on her face, I made out a tattoo that appeared to be two serpents that are coiled around each other on her wrist. It seemed menacing yet beautiful at the same time. Perhaps I could ask her about it, possibly breaking the silence we've had ever since we left Nuka world.

"Hey boss." I spoke to the woman who sat at a bench just inside the broken down garage in the gas station. She was just sitting on the bench, motionless. "So what's up with that tattoo on your wrist there boss?" As I asked her, she just stared at her hands, open palms toward her face. The tattoo, plain as day now that she moved her sleeve away from her arm. She seemed to hesitate, but responded back to my question.

"You know something there Gage?" she spoke to me while staring at her wrist.

"You ask a lot of questions." She seemed to be upset that I asked her, but I wanted to know. For some reason, I just felt like I had to learn something about her.

I lean against the side of the inside wall, next to a workbench. I lit a cigarette, and I slowly inhaled the smoke. "I don't normally ask people personal shit, but for you, I feel like I have to know." I inhale another drag before continuing. "I find you fascinating is all.

Not normally my style."

"Awe." The boss, looking up at me from her bench. "That's sweet. Honestly Gage. Nobody in two years has bothered to ask anything about me. Well, considering I've secluded myself from everyone in the past two years." She looks at her wrist in question, and begins to make a face of worry. "I honestly don't know. I woke up from my icy tomb after the bombs fell, and next thing I know, I had this etched in my skin." The boss begins to remove her gas mask, and begin to light a cigarette for herself. The fire lights up the dark garage, and she takes a long drag, puffing out a huge plume of smoke. "I looked around for a while, and found a shit ton of old world books. Come to find out, it's a symbol of Loki, the Norse god of trickery and death."

"Wait, Loki?" I was confused because I heard her mention that name before. I wanted to know more, but it sounded like the rad storm had left, and the boss was already getting her stuff together. She slung her backpack behind her back, and picked up her rifle.

"Let's get moving Gage. I want to get that town before night falls. These desolate dunes kind of makes me nervous." She looks at her rifle before walking out of the garage and into the vast wasteland. "And I always get a little trigger happy when I'm nervous." She gave me smile as she began to walk out of the dark and dank garage, with the sun beating on her pale face.

It didn't take us much longer before we entered the limits of Bradberton, and the boss stopped to look at a broken down sign just outside the town. 'Welcome to Bradberton' was written on a stone and steel sign. On the left of the entrance of the town, there was a small house that appeared to have an alter inside, and it seemed to draw attention from my boss. The walls were destroyed inside the house, but as the boss went a little deeper inside, there was a chine sword that was positioned blade down in a pile of smoldering ashes. The boss seemed to act curious with the blade, and she picked up a piece of old wood, throwing it into the smoldering embers underneath the blade. As the debris hit the embers, it lit up bright, and a few stimpacks fell, and they landed near the boss. She and I were startled at first, but she picked up the packs, and then picked the blade out of the fire as well. Apparently, the locals didn't take too kindly to all the commotion, and we heard crumbing and rustling outside.

"Hey boss, when you aren't busy admiring old antiques, I think you and I need to get ourselves ready." I spoke as I brought my rifle from slung on my back, to ready in both my hands. I knew that this is going to get nasty, and I knew that we needed to get out of the area. My heart began to race, and my palms began drenched with sweat. Unfortunately for me, my boss thought otherwise, and told me to wait.

"Look Gage, I'm sure you're probably spooked out about this place from its history, but these ferals are as good as dead. I'll show them at Nuka word not to look down on me." She put the Chinese sword, and starts heading out to the street, pulling out her rifle while walking past me.

"Wait…" it starts to don on me why she decided to come all this ay. "You went to this place to make a name for yourself? Couldn't there have been a better way?" I asked her, and I was answered from her with just a grin and a wink. Her smile reminded me of this one cray old guy. The way his face looked at me when he was finishing my gang off. A twisted and sadistic grin that makes your blood run ice cold. In the end, he spared me for some reason, but the image of the mans' grin is forever etched within my mind.

I watched her as she stood out in the middle of the street in town. I heard the crackling and rumbling of the ghouls who didn't sound that far away. The boss just stood there. Her jet black rustling and twirling in the wind, her muscular figure standing still as if waiting for oblivion itself. At that moment, a large group of feral ghouls arrived from the far end of town, running straight toward her. She readies herself along with myself. I couldn't let my boss fight by herself now could i?

The feral that came seemed emaciated and weak. The boss fired off two rounds, and fell two of the ferals mid strive. She squeezed of another three rounds, and two others exploded in a slew of blood and gore. Pieces of the two ghouls fell to the ground, and made one of the others trip over it. There were three more ghouls running toward us, and the boss brought a grenade from one of her pouches, threw it toward the grouped ferals. The explosion forced the remaining three ghouls to bust from limb from limb. Arms and legs flew all around, and one of their heads landed at the boss's feet. She broke out in a laughter, and I could only wonder why she would be laughing at a time like this. Her joy was cut short though because shortly after the sound of the blast, we were met with more sounds of screeching and shambling of those putrid ghouls.

"Boss! Looks like we have more of those freak shows." I shouted to her as she took off in sprint toward what looked like an old general store. She was reloading her rifle while she ran, but oddly enough at this, it was nice seeing the view of her running.

"I know that Gage, and stop looking at my ass would you." She yelled out as she ran toward the broken down building before the sounds got closer. Just as soon as I followed her inside, she turned and pointed her rifle toward me.

"Get down!" the boss shouted as she squeezed off a round nearly grazing my left ear. The round split apart the skull of a feral ghoul ravager.

The ghouls' metal chest plate made a clank noise as it hit the ground with a wet plop of its body. I breathed a sigh of relief, but the boss brought me back to reality as two more ravagers came in thru the door way. I turned quick to see one of them arm's length away from me, so I brought my rifle up and pumped the nasty thing full of rounds. The ghoul fell hard, but the second jump at me in a bum rush. It swatted my rifle away from me, and was about to strike again as it quickly got up off its side. It thought for sure the nasty fellow would knock my head clean off, but before it can follow thru with its attack, its head was severed off in a flash.

The body of the radioactive mutant fell to the wooden ground with a thud, headless nonetheless. The boss stood next to me, Chinese blade in hand dripping with the red ichor of feral blood. I looked up at her, and her eyes were vid of any color. It was as if she was high on something.

"This isn't over yet Gage." The boss spoke as she stared outside, constantly scanning with her eyes. "Well well, I haven't seen those fat beauties in a while." She pointed with the sword she found toward the end of the broken street. A fat andhusky charred feral ghoul was wondering aimlessly around the corner. "Last time I saw one of them, I was in the middle of the Glowing Sea". As if on que, the ghoul looked over and spotted us. With a loud screech, he and three other lesser ghouls came storming toward the both of us.

I picked up and readied my rifle, and the boss followed suite. We both fired off rounds, destroying tow of the lesser ghouls and blowing the head off the third. Casings flew past my face, and the heat from the barrel gave off a mirage of heat. The big guy kept careening toward us, and the boss stepped back further inside the store. I followed her lead, and the ghoul broke thru one of the busted out windows.

The grotesque ghoul lunged toward the boss, but she refrained from moving. She just stood there, dropped the rifle by her side, and brought out her Chinese sword. She seemed calm as could be, and as soon as the hulking ghoul was on top of her, she quickly sidestepped. As she stepped, she swung her blade with a flash, severing thru the meat and bone of the ghouls' right leg. Greenish red blood sprayed in all directions, and the ghoul fell down onto the dirty floor with a thud.

"See Gage, no matter how large or strong one can get, you can never win when someone knows your weakness." The boss stared at the withering ghoul as he laid there, unable to move in any direction. "You must never let those who are under you see you weak. At least I took this big guy out after I took the weaker ones. A fate that all things face." She spoke as she positioned herself next to the ghouls' head, slowly bringing out her blade she found earlier. She brought the sword up above her head, and came down with a swiftness like a bullet, severing the head from the monstrous body below her. The head rolled toward where I stood, and saw the bloated face, contorted in pain and grief. I just stepped on the head with a grin.

"I overhead one of the merchants talking about this place. That not even the raiders here would go near this place." The boss started speaking to me while looking over at me. "I figured if I'm going to start somewhere to show these gangs who the boss really is, I might as well show it outside the petty game you called 'the gauntlet'." She put her blade back inside her backpack that she slung off her shoulder, and brought her hands to her hips. She began to look curiously at me, as if she was trying to figure out what I was thinking of all of this. She didn't have to think hard.

"Well, you are the boss after all. I think that…"

"That's another thing." The boss cut me off before I could even finish. Something I think she will do a lot of. "I know the other gang leaders don't like you, but nobody schemes to have someone else in charge. You can see how… suspicious that may look." She kept one hand on her hip, and another hand dangled close to her side pouch that housed her .44 magnum. "Tell me Gage, what am I thinking right now?"

"You are probably looking for a reason not to kill, and in all honesty, I don't really have a good excuse." I responded with candor, not really wishing it was about to end. I look straight into her eyes. In them, I see deep malice and dis trust. "I've been from one raider gang to the next for nearly all my life. I've seen powerful gangs fall just because of the sheer incompetence of its leaders. Hell, I've almost led a gang myself." Remembering that kind of gave me the giggles. The crap me and the gang went thru in the past, but I had to digress.

"Look boss. I may be smart and everything, but not lot of people look up to me. I'm not strong nor that crazy. You see to have it all. I'd rather be beneath someone who will take me to greatness, rather than I lead people to their doom. Just saying." I didn't know what else I could say to the woman rather than that. Sure, she may be dame to kill for, but I think he is what Nuka world needs right now.

"Well Gage. So you think I'm not only crazy, but you think I'm strong?" she stared at me for what seemed like forever before she broke out a wide grin. Something I myself was not expecting. "Gage, I must say that you are by far the most amusing raider ive ever come across. That why I like you." She dropped her hand to her side that was poised over the pistol, and proceeded to walk out the general store. She gave me smile and a wink as she turned the corner. I supposed I not only dodged a large group of feral ghouls, I also avoided being killed by the best looking raider ive ever laid eyes on. Wouldn't have been a bad way to go if ou ask me.


	5. Chapter 5

` How else can I describe yesterday's events? To put in a way that only I can, I think yesterday was a day I figured out that our boss wasn't only mad out of her gore, but she is pretty crafty. Not only did she save my ass from group of ravaged feral ghouls even though it was her plan that put me there in the first place. Words has gotten around that she was becoming one bad ass of a raider boss. Reputation is everything when you're a raider.

The boss and I came across some holotape of a ghoul woman talking about how there isn't a cure. Of course, she asked me what that was all about, but shit if I knew what those meat patty looking folks were thinking half the time. Hell, I always figured they lived like that forever. That is, until they probably turn into one of those crazy freaks who want to eat your face off.

After the fiasco the boss and I went thru up in that shit town, she and I decided to walk back to Nuka World to get some more supplies. Granted, she also wanted to make sure everyone knows what's she is capable. I can't disagree with her on that. After all, raiders tend to only understand two things, and that is strength and violence.

"Hey Gage." The bosses' voice rang out of the door while I was outside in the balcony on Fizztop Mountain. "You mind getting me a towel or a rag?"

I guess she was getting something cleaned up, so I guess I had no choice but to be her little errand boy. I wouldn't mind at all to be honest, being her little errand guy for the time being. With a boss like her and a body like that, I wouldn't mind one bit being ordered around.

As I grab the closest towel I can find, unfortunately it was covered in oil, I open the door and head on into where her closet room was. Now, I was expecting her to be working on something like a weapon or tools, but I was not expecting to see the boss in her entirety.

There she was in all of her smooth muscular glory. Wet and degreased, I couldn't seem to find the words I was looking for after I just barged into the room. Now I'll be honest, it did work in my favor, seeing her like that, but I am not a pervert by any means. Of course, I could have timed it a little better.

"Uh…" I couldn't find the words to say anything. I've seen a lot of dames naked before, but the boss? There was something else about that made me forget about all the other gals I've seen or been with.

"Oh hey Gage. Like what I've done with this empty space?" The bosses jet black hair was wet and silky, and her skin was clean like a fresh coat of oil on a warm blade. Hell, she had thighs that could probably cave a mans' chest in with one kick. Her skin was smooth, and water ran along her muscular frame down her legs that traveled for miles.

"I know right? A working shower head. I put a large water container on top of the ceiling, and secured it with a lot of duct tape." She continued to speak, but for some reason, her words began to fade as she just stood there, as if nothing was wrong with the fact I walked in on her like this.

"Gage!" I snapped back to as I heard the boss now screaming my name. I couldn't tell how long I was just spacing out staring at her body, but I'm sure it was a little too long for her comfort.

"Gage, it's ok to ogle over what you can't have, but can you at least give me the towel so I can dry off, please?" With what she said kind of hurt, but I guess I can understand. Who would be into an old raider like me right? Not like I needed the boss for a friend, but to get these sorry asses in gear to get shit done.

After I gave the boss her towel, I decided to go back outside to fix the tool box she decided to break. Not like she needed to throw it across the entire balcony to figure out it wasn't as stable as she was expecting it to be. Before I could even begin, I heard a voice I wasn't in the mood of hearing at this particular moment. Considering I just witnessed a wasteland goddess who pretty much just told me that there would be no chance.

"Gage, you out here?" a smooth voice that spewed venom rang out in the confines of the balcony. The sheer voice made my blood boil, and my skin crawl as if those worms that shoot from the ground.

Nisha, with her metal mask that appears to block her vision, was standing right at the bosses' bed. I could never figure out why she wore that thing on her face. Probably to mask something grotesque underneath. Who knows?

"Over here Nisha. What do you want?" against my desire to just leave her there and disappear, I responded back.

"Where's Valeria?" Nisha isn't exactly the subtle type. I knew he wanted something now, and she wasn't going to go away until she gets it.

"You mean the boss? I think she will be out in a few moments. In the meantime, you want to sit back and you know… get out?" I spoke with a calmness.

I didn't particularly like Nisha, considering she and her gang roughed me up a few months back due to Colter's ineptitude to do anything with the gangs. I understood, but since that incident with me and her, I didn't trust her nor her group of blood thirsty raiders. I know that the caps don't interest them as much as a bloody good fight, and how can you trust someone like that?

"Is there a problem Gage?" I was startled at first at the boss's sudden appearance, but I was quickly getting used to her sneaking around everywhere.

"No." Nisha spoke before I could. "I was going to ask you what you plan on doing about…"

Just as Nisha was about to finish her sentence, the boss walked up and gut punched her right in the stomach. Nisha keeled over holding her stomach in pain, and she began coughing up clear liquid. I guess she had some water to drink before she came up here, poor timing on her part.

"I don't remember your name being Gage. Correct me if I'm wrong, but as of right now, I'm the boss right?" Valeria stood over Nisha as she was bent over holding her stomach, trying to catch her breath. "I know what you were going to ask, and yes. I am going to be fulfill my end of the bargain. Considering it was you wasteful pukes who brought me here in the first place."

I couldn't say I was surprised, but the bosses' boldness always catches me off guard. Seeing Nisha, the leader of the bloodiest gang I have ever seen, keeled over in front of a woman who only a few days ago was not even heard of. Something about seeing the boss in control made me feel funny. Something I haven't felt in a while. I quickly pushed the thought aside as I heard her mention my name.

"Gage, I think it's time we get one of these parks out of the way, what you say?" The boss looked over to me with a wide smile. Her hands were on her hips with her blue vault suit and leather buckles and straps strung all around her. How could I say no to that right? After all, it's not every day your boss is a badass woman with a figure of an atomic dame and a ruthless kickass nature of a raider.

"Sure thing boss. Where you thinking?" I was genuinely curious, considering this is the first time she even talked about dealing with one of the pesky attraction areas.

The boss left with a smile as she walked back into the building to gather her things. Nisha, just now getting back on her feet, gave her and I a menacing glare before she went over to the scaffolding to let herself down to the ground floor. Can't say that I like the fact that the boss just insulted the leader of one of the most blood thirsty gangs, but it was nice to see her get knocked down a peg or two.

As Nisha vanished down the scaffolding, the boss came back out of the room and began to walk toward me. I was about to ask her what she was thinking, but she cut me off. I think I should get used to it.

"Look Gage, about earlier in the shower." The boss stopped a few feet in front of me, her long jet black hair beginning to twirl in the dusty breeze. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea. To be honest, it's been an extremely long time since I had a guy even look at me the way you did."

The way the boss spoke, it seemed like she was actually apologizing to me. Why, I have no clue. I'm the one who walked in on her after all. I can't say I understand how woman think, but by damn boy, they sure can be quit unpredictable.

"It's just that ever since I was unfrozen from that metal hell hole, I actually tried to shack up with this ghoul in the common wealth. He and I went around with another woman who I befriended in Diamond city, a nice place if you discount the various ass hats who call home there. Needless to say, the guy was ok, but a bit of a junkie if you asked me." The boss spoke more about why she felt the need to apologize.

She couldn't seem to look at me directly while she was speaking. Sure, there were times where she was talking, I'd look up her figure every now and then, but this time is was actually concentrating on what she really had to say. What the hell is wrong with me right? I've been with plenty of other raider gals, hell I even hooked up with some commoners here and there, but I never really paid much attention to what they had to say. I'm guessing this gal is truly different from the others. She is the boss after all.

"Anyway Gage, or should I call you Loki? The man with a plan and schemes." I didn't really know what she meant by that, but I knew that it was probably that Norse god thing she talked about earlier.

"I'm thinking since its right there, Kiddy kingdom should be our first target. I've seen the green mist keep emanating from there, so I think you should bring a gas mask with you. Maybe you should bring two, just in case." The boss spoke on with a smile, almost as if she was holding something back.

"Well boss, you worried about me? Nah, that place is riddled with feral ghouls and radioactive mist, but I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle." As I spoke, the boss hands me a clean gas mask with a fresh respirator.

"Nothing we can't handle, right Gage?" The boss added to my statement. I was always the guy with the plans, but rarely actually went out with the group. I guess she trusts me enough to help her out. That, or she keeps me around as bait in case something goes wrong.

It wasn't before long the boss and I gathered what we needed, and began to head out of the main gate and into the desolate sands outside. One foot at a time, I could feel the ground shaking. I knew those damn blood worms love flesh of humans like myself, but the boss didn't seem to pay any mind to the constant rumbling of the dirt. Me however, I'm just waiting for one of those bastards to jump out and attack.

As if on que of course, three of those damn things pop out of the ground, and the boss kicked one of them right in its stomach. I brought my rifle up to shot one, and I squeezed the trigger, firing off three rounds toward one that was about to jump the boss. The bullets rip through its body like a warm knife thru cloth, spilling its red ichor and intestines all over the dirt below. One of the other two had its head cleaved off from the bosses' sword she picked up yesterday. The front end of the red monstrosity flew past her, leaving a string of red liquid across her face.

For a split second, I looked into her eyes. The blood coating half of her face, and she had a menacing look about her. As if she was enjoying herself too much. I suspect the rush of battle and fighting seem to push her slightly over the edge, perhaps forcing her to enjoy this. It wasn't long before she eviscerated the third and final one by splitting the worms belly clean in half, forcing its entrails to spill out onto the already blood soaked ground.

"Whew, that was a fun second or two." The boss speaks while walking closer to the corps that she just produced. Eyeing it with dangerous intensity, and before I know it, she is kneeling down next to the dead worm. Apparently, she likes to examine it for dead creatures for some odd reason.

"Gods know what these things were originally." The boss spoke underneath her breathe, but I was still able to hear her as she picked up a piece of the dead thing off the ground.

"Looks like it is a cross between an earthworm and some kind of parasite. Maybe a heart worm?" I couldn't understand why she was so fascinated by this. To me, the thing was dead, and that's all I needed to know.

"Well, don't you think radiation is fascinating Gage? Considering it's radiation that brought us all these loving creatures to live with us." The boss spoke on, not really seeming to want an answer out of me, so I just shrugged it off while she began to stand.

It wasn't before long before we started moving again, crossing the run down street that ran parallel to the Kiddy Kingdom theme park. I always was worried about this place, with its stories and the like, so I felt like I had to tell the boss what we were getting ourselves into.

"Hey boss, there's something you should know." I stayed back a few feet from her as I spoke, not wanting to get too close in case she gets upset about what I had to say.

"You've been staring at my ass haven't you, Gage?" the boss spun around with one hand on her hip and draping her rifle over her shoulder with the other hand. She sported a wide smile as she spoke, but I think she was trying to just be funny.

"What? No boss, I was going to say that a lot of raiders and merchants died in this place. It's not the safest park out here to be honest." As I spoke to her, she slowly walked up to me and cupped my chin.

"Aw Gage. Worried about me now? You don't have to return the favor." she still sported that wide smile of hers. It was radiant and creepy at the same time. "Girls always like it when their man worries about them, regardless if they're strong or not. Now remember that, ok?"

The boss lets go of my face, and proceeds to walk toward the parks' entrance, not speaking a word after. I couldn't help but feel like she is doing this on purpose. Being nice and almost cuddling up to me, just to leave me cold and dry. I know she is a bit on the tough side, but I guess every gal likes to be reassured every once awhile even if the guy is a scared old raider like myself.

I remember the green fog that always came with getting close to this place. A real 'fun house' if you ask me. More like a horror house. The boss and I walk past the dilapidated gate entrance, and come across old fair stands that had various old prizes and trinkets strewn around them in a messy pile. I was wondering how long it would be before we weren't just standing there alone, but I didn't have to wait long before a voice came over the intercom.

"Well now, looks like we have a few more wanders in the park. Perhaps my friends should give you a warm welcome." A mangy voice spoke out thru the speakers that were lined throughout the park, and the boss seemed to get a little excited from this recent announcement. I could tell because she had that same wide grin striking across her face.

With the mans' final words spoken over the intercom, a sound of rustling of bones and voices of anguish rang out, startling the boss and I. Well, I suppose I was the only one startled, the boss seemed to be at heaven by the way her face lit up as a few feral ghouls came out of nowhere.

The sounds of bones shambling and rumbling in the background rang out, and a crowd of feral ghouls pounced of nowhere toward the boss and I. I could have sworn I heard the boss giggle a little bit. I know she is kind of nuts, but I wonder if she has some sort of death wish.

The boss drew her rifle with a fierce grin, and pumped round after round into the crowd of ghouls that ran toward us as they tripped over one another as they rushed forward. As she began firing, I took cover behind a broken down food stand, and began firing off rounds as well. Body parts flew all around. Arms and legs sprang out all around, and the boss was truly enjoying herself. Too much, if you ask me.

As soon as the rush began, the tide of flesh was strewn out on the ground before us, making grotesque spectacle that one with a morbid sense of artistry would love. The spent shell casings and the scars of battle graffitied the walls. Of course the boss herself couldn't pass up an opportunity to creep me out even more.

"Say Gage." The boss spoke behind me, but I didn't have to turn around to see a giant smile on her face as we began to walk more inward in the messed up theme park.

"I can honestly say that this is one hell of art piece. What do you think?" She spoke on as I was trying not to look at the mess we left behind.

"Sure thing boss." I didn't know what else to say besides that. In all honesty, I wanted to get this job over with as soon as possible. Now I know there is definitely a few screws loose with our new overboss, but if you would ask me, I would say she is prefect raider material. She takes no shit, and she can dish out something fierce. Just my kind of gal, and I couldn't help but smile at the way she looked, shooting and killing all them things.

After slaughtering a few more of these unfortunate feral souls, me and the boss came across some old ruined theatre, at least that's what she called it anyway. Damn thing was almost empty, that was until we met up with this crazy ghoul who glowed like a freaking light bulb. The dude creeps me out to no end.

"Well now, it looks like you managed to foil my attempts to keep you out, and you even decided to kill my fellow cast members… Bravo." The skinless man laughed and clapped his hands, obviously amused at our efforts, but the boss seemed to not be amused.

"Look, I know magic and this place like its second nature, and I'll kill you if you raiders don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until you either leave or lay in a pile of filth, just like your friends outside." The boss, calm and collective as ever, didn't flinch at all. Hell, she even broke a slight grin as she finished her little threat.

"Very well." The ghoul vanished, and a few feral ghouls came back to life, full of radiation.

I pulled out my bull nose pistol in time to get a shot off at one of the ghouls before it tore my face off, and the boss ripped off a few rounds from her rifle, dropping two more of the hulking masses of radiated skin. One pounced on me before I could see him, and I managed to block his whaling fist with my knee. I held him back just long enough to where Valeria stuck her bowing knife right through hits throat.

After a scrubbed myself and the boss off, we continued our pursuit of the glowing ghoul man up to the top roof where we found him waiting for us.

"You damn raiders don't know when to give up, do you?" the glowing man spoke in anger, but I figured he would be dead soon enough. "I was hoping to wait and keep this place safe long enough to where my friend retrieved a cure to this, but I might have to get rid of you and your wretched kind once and for all."

"Your friend?" The boss seemed puzzled when the ghoul mentioned something about a cure to this radiation.

"Um… you might want to take a look at this."

"What's this?" the ghoul spoke, grasping on to the holotape Valeria just gave him.

"No…" the ghoul listened to the tape, realizing his friend was dead, and that there is no cure. "This can't be." He trembled, but the boss seemed to lower her guard, confusing even me.

"Look. I'm sorry about your friend, but you have to leave this behind you. You'll be ok, but your friends are all gone. You need to move on with your life." Valeria spoke with such sympathy I've never seen before. She saw how the man was hurting, and instead of killing him outright, she sympathized with him and persuaded him to leave with his friends.

"Well boss, we watched the guy leave with his circus freaks, now what?" I asked her, staring at her while she stared at the man leaving.

"Raise a flag Loki, I think the Disciples can have their fun with this place.


End file.
